


Mastermind

by Kirsten



Category: Third Watch
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas Eve, Bobby decided to take mistletoe to work. It was plastic, but it would do the job, get him enough kisses to last the whole year through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastermind

On Christmas Eve, Bobby decided to take mistletoe to work. It was plastic, but it would do the job, get him enough kisses to last the whole year through. Not that he planned on having a barren year, but it was as well to store up the memories.

He walked into the station house and spotted Doc and Nieto cleaning out their rig. Bobby pulled his mistletoe from his pocket and went up to them. "Hi guys," he said. "What's up?" And then he kissed Nieto on the cheek.

"What the _hell_?" yelled Nieto, jumping backwards and scrubbing furiously at his face. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Bobby waved the mistletoe above Nieto's head. "It's Christmas, Carlos. Lighten up."

"Yeah, Carlos," said Doc, and didn't object when Bobby kissed him, too. "Lighten up."

"You guys are insane," said Carlos, and stomped outside. Doc looked at Bobby, and Bobby looked at Doc, and they both burst out laughing.

Bobby found Kim and Jimmy upstairs talking about child support. He kissed Jimmy and pointed at the mistletoe, and Jimmy said, "Aren't you going to get Kim, too? Or are you just aiming your face at guys?"

"Kim and me, we're alone all day. I got plenty of time to kiss your ex-wife," said Bobby, and coughed when he saw Jimmy scowl.

Kim just rolled her eyes. "Come on, Romeo. Time to go to work."

Their first job was a little girl in an angel costume. Her wings were all sparkling and silver, and her mom hovered protectively at her shoulder. "She just tripped over and now she can't walk. I think her ankle's broken."

"Come here, sweetie," said Bobby. "Let me take a look at that. What's your name, huh?"

"Katie," said the little girl, and she grimaced when Bobby examined her foot.

"That's a pretty name," said Bobby. "Just right for an angel. You going to a party or something?"

"I'm in the church play," Katie told him. "Is my ankle broken?"

"I'm not sure." Bobby set her ankle down on the floor. "Maybe you just sprained it. You need a doctor and an x-ray. But we'll splint it just in case."

"I'm going to the hospital? In the ambulance?"

"Sure," said Bobby. "You want sirens and lights? We can do sirens and lights, can't we, Kim?"

Kim grinned as she helped Bobby splint Katie's ankle. "You bet. Sirens all the way, and lights, well, lights are my speciality."

Bobby drove while Kim sat with Katie and her mom in the back. Traffic was heavy, and the cab driver in front of them kept getting in the way, but that was okay, Bobby could take him. They were at Mercy in no time, and Katie and her mom disappeared into the emergency room crowd.

Bobby got coffee while Kim finished up the paperwork, and then they went out into the bay to straighten up the bus. "So when do I get my kiss, Kim?" Bobby asked, and waved the mistletoe in her face.

Kim grinned, and then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Bobby caught her hand and blinked puppy eyes at her. "Not on the lips?"

"Not this time, Bobby."

"I'm hurt," Bobby said, hand on his heart.

"Whatever." Kim laughed and got back in the bus. Bobby just smiled.

Their last call was a stiff in an alleyway just off Lex. Bosco and Yokas made the call. "Pretty shitty thing to happen on Christmas Eve," Yokas said as they arrived.

"Yeah," said Bobby. He heard a clatter in the alley; it sounded like a trashcan went over. "Bosco stay with him?"

"I just had to get away from his whining for a couple minutes," said Yokas. There were more clatters, and then they heard Bosco shouting incoherently. "What the hell is he doing?"

Bobby laughed. "Let's go find out."

Yokas took them deep into the alley. Bosco was kicking empty beer cans all over the place and scraping his boots on the ground. Yokas stood with her hands on her hips. "Bos, what are you doing?"

Bosco glared at her. "Did you know there were rats down here?"

"You're scared of rats?" Kim asked.

"No, I'm not _scared_ of rats," said Bosco. "I just don't appreciate it when there're rats running all over my feet. Okay?"

Bobby knelt down by the corpse and checked for a pulse. "He's dead," Bobby announced.

"The blue lips didn’t clue you in on that?" Bosco stared at Bobby with raised eyebrows.

"Lips!" Bobby said, and pulled out his mistletoe. "Yokas! Give me a kiss."

" _What_?" Bosco yelled. "You can't kiss Faith, no way!"

"I can and I will," Bobby said, and flipped Bosco the bird. He leaned close to Yokas and brushed his lips across her cheek, close to her mouth. Yokas winked at him, and he winked back, and they let it linger just for laughs.

"Faith!" Bosco sounded outraged, and Bobby found himself yanked away from Yokas like she was on fire.

"Calm down, Bos," said Yokas.

"You can't kiss him!" Bosco shouted.

"Why not?"

"Because … because you're married!" Bosco sputtered. "Yeah, that's right. You can't kiss Caffey because you're _married_. To _Fred_."

"I know my husband's name, Bosco," said Yokas. "You calling me stupid?"

Bobby watched her in admiration. It was a master class in how to mess with Bosco's head. Bosco's jaw worked for a few seconds, and then he turned on his heel and stalked away.

"And that," said Yokas to Bobby, "is how it's done."

"He's almost as easy as Carlos," said Kim. "Who does he think he's fooling, anyway?"

"Beats me," said Yokas. "It's not as if we don't already know. Hell, I think even the Lieutenant knows."

Bosco's voice came over the radio. "Yokas, I'm getting bored, here."

Bobby laughed, and Yokas shook her head. "Better go keep an eye on him," Bobby advised. Yokas patted his arm and smiled.

After the shift, Bobby went over the Bosco's place and let himself in. Bosco was on the couch watching some nature show. There was an empty pizza box on the floor. "Hey," Bobby said. "Any pizza for me?"

"Get your own," Bosco said.

"Are you sulking?" Bobby asked in disbelief. "Why are you sulking?"

"Seriously?" Bosco stabbed at the remote and changed the channel. "Seriously? I get into the locker room and Yokas is telling everybody that you _kissed_ her. And then Davis comes out with how you tried to kiss him and Sully, and how you kissed Kim and Nieto and Doc and _Doherty_."

Bobby sat down on the couch and wrapped an arm around Bosco's shoulders. "You're jealous," he said, and squeezed Bosco's thigh with his free hand.

"I'm not jealous," Bosco scoffed.

"You're so jealous."

"I am not!" Bosco was stiff in Bobby's arms. His fingers tapped a fast rhythm on Bobby's wrist, and then he said, "You had _mistletoe_!"

Bobby hid his smile. "So?"

"So it's _pre-meditated kissing_ , is what it is!" Bosco held a finger in Bobby's face. "You. Kissing. Other people. And _Doherty_."

"We never said anything about being exclusive, Bos." Bobby pulled him closer and rested his chin on Bosco's head.

"Well, I'm saying something now," said Bosco. "You don't kiss other people. Ever. Not even with mistletoe."

"Okay," Bobby agreed. "Sounds good to me. Can I kiss you now?"

"I don't even get mistletoe, do I?" Bosco sounded resigned.

"We don't need mistletoe," Bobby told him, and kissed his cheek.

Bosco's fingers toyed with Bobby's shirt. "Why do I get the feeling you played me?"

"Yokas taught me all I know," said Bobby, and he grinned and pulled Bosco into another kiss. Bosco froze for a second and then started kissing Bobby back. Bosco kissed the same way he chased down a perp: relentlessly and without mercy, and it wasn't long before Bobby was breathless.

"Definitely don't need mistletoe," Bobby breathed into Bosco's ear.

"Don't talk to me," said Bosco. "I'm still mad at you." A slight smile played about his lips. "You better make it up to me, Caffey."

Bobby squeezed Bosco's dick through his sweatpants. "I don't think that'll be a problem," he said, and smiled when Bosco groaned.


End file.
